Yellow Belly Adventure
Leading some more Yellow Bellies to Berry Valley, Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie are back in this episode of Season Two of the TV Series. However, they have a problem, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud! Luckily, Chomper is willing to let them know some ways to avoid them. EPISODE 31: YELLOW BELLY ADVENTURE CHARACTERS Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Loofah Doofah Foobie Red Claw Screech Thud Topps Yellow Bellies (OCs) Hookthumb Sharpteeth(OCs) SONGS Adventuring Yellow Belly Bounce The kids were walking together in the Great Valley playing Stop the Seed. “Ruby catch!” Chomper yelled. She jumped at it, but it moved past the tips of her thumbs and sailed over her head and went over some bushes. "Oh man!” whined Littlefoot. "I think it went that way. I’ll go get it." said Ruby. The Fast Runner went around a corner and looked for it. “Where could it have gone too? It was heading this direction when I saw it before the point that I no longer saw it.” she said to herself. She saw a Yellow Belly lying on the ground. The seed was next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. "This thing conked me on the head." said the Yellow Belly. "Sorry about that." said Ruby, blushing. "Ruby, did you find it?" came Littlefoot's voice. "Yes, and I find a Yellow Belly." said Ruby. "Yellow Belly?" said Littlefoot. He and the others came into view. Doofah walked toward them. "Hello there. Glad to see you again." song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam Oh, streams to follow all the way home To the Land Before Time Before time." "What are you doing here?" asked Cera. "We were helping our friends here get to Berry Valley. However, this really big Sharptooth came after us. He had one yellow eye and one red eye. He had this red claw." said Loofah. "You mean Red Claw?" said Chomper. Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie and the other Yellow Bellies jumped back. "Sharptooth!" they cried. They turned and ran. "Wait, come back, I'm not going to hurt you." cried Chomper. The Yellow Bellies turned and looked at Chomper. "You're not?" gasped Loofah in shock. "No, I'm a nice Sharptooth. I'm friends with Littlefoot." said Chomper. The Yellow Bellies came back. "Perhaps you can tell that other guy to leave us alone." said Doofah. "Red Claw won't listen to me. He wants me dead." said Chomper. "We tried up with our tush and look like a bush. Didn't work. The ground was rocky." said Loofah. "What?" said Chomper. They moved up their tush and looked like a bush. Chomper snickered. "Very clever disguise. However, there is another problem with that. One you didn't think of." said Chomper. "What?" said Loofah "Your smell." said Chomper. "Smell? I don't smell that bad, do I?" said a Yellow Belly, sniffing his armpit. "PU! I guess he was right!" said the Yellow Belly. Chomper tried hard not to laugh. "No, that's not what I meant." he said. "A Sharptooth will smell you and chase you based on it. It doesn't matter if you look like a bush if he has your scent. Our sniffers can find you anyway." "So, what do we do?" said another Yellow Belly. "You need to smell like something else other than you." said Chomper. "How do we do that?" asked a Yellow Belly. A while later, they were rubbing berries on themselves. "Good. That ought to mask your scent." said Chomper. A Yellow Belly started licking off the berries. "Mmmmm." she said. "No, no, no!" said Chomper, irked. "Mmmmmm, berries." said other Yellow Bellies. They started to lick the berries off of themselves too. Chomper groaned. "This is going to be harder than I thought." he said in annoyance. Sometime later, they were once more covered in berries. Chomper whacked one of the Yellow Bellies, who was about to lick himself. "Stop it!' he said. "Sorry." said the Yellow Belly. PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBTTTTT! A Yellow Belly tooted. Chomper gagged. "Yuck!" he said. "Sorry." said the Yellow Belly, embarrassed. The Yellow Bellies started to dance. "What are they doing now?" asked Chomper, bewildered. "They like to dance." said Littlefoot. "Except those ones over there. They no dance." said Petrie, pointing at some Yellow Bellies who weren't dancing. "They don't know how." said Loofah. "Well, let's get to Berry Valley." said Littlefoot. "Do you even know the way?" asked Ruby. Littlefoot nodded. "We're going to go adventuring. Adventuring. Adventuring. I'm goin' to go adventuring and who knows what I'll find.” sang Littlefoot. “Will we be able to find some way to get to Berry Valley and keep Red Claw away? If he finds us it will wreck our day.” sang Cera. “I sure hope not.” sang Chomper. “Will we go near a water fall?” sang Ducky. “Will me meet Sharpteeth big or small?” sang Petrie. “I hope we don’t meet them at all.” sang Ruby. “I hope there’s lot of berries that we find!” sang Loofah. “And we leave all those pesky Sharpteeth behind!” sang Doofah. “So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you.” sang all but Littlefoot. “We want to go adventuring too.” the others sang, ending the song. “Let’s get going?” said Littlefoot. “Going where?” said a voice. It was Mr. Threehorn. “Hello. I don’t think I’ve met you before.” said Loofah. “Somehow, I think that’s a good thing.” remarked Topps, eying Loofah with annoyance. “They’re going to Berry Valley with us.” said Doofah. “Berry Valley? I’ve never heard of it before.” said Mr. Threehorn. “It is a wonderful place with lots of berries.” said Loofah. “We have some berries in the Great Valley.” said Mr. Threehorn. “Could you show us where they are?” asked Loofah. “Over there.” said Mr. Threehorn, pointing to a bunch of bushes behind the Yellow Bellies. The Yellow Bullies turned around and began running toward the berries. The Yellow Bellies atet all the berries on the bushes. “When did you guys last eat?” Mr. Threehorn asked. “Three hours ago.” Loofah replied. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Mr. Threehorn groaned in exasperation. “Wait, you’re right. It was only two hours ago.” Doofah said, laughing. Mr. Threehorn groaned again. “Mr. Threehorn, we’re going to go with them to Berry Valley now. We don’t want to be out after dark.” Littlefoot said. “You’re not going anywhere!” Mr. Threehorn snapped. “But we’re going with them. They could use a little help avoiding Red Claw.” Littlefoot said. “Well, we could always stay here instead of going to Berry Valley. There are lots of nice things here.” Doofah said. “On second thought, I think it would be best if they did go to Berry Valley. But I cannot have you kids wandering into the Mysterious Beyond like you did the last time. This time I’m going with you.” Mr. Threehorn said. “Oh, we’re going to be such pals!” said Doofah excitedly. “Don’t get your hopes up.” said Topps gruffly. They set out toward Berry Valley. “So, how far is it to this Berry Valley?” Topps asked Loofah. “We’ll we normally just get there when we get there.” Loofah replied. “Isn’t that just great!” Topps moaned. “Yes, it is.” Loofah replied. “I was being sarcastic.” Mr. Threehorn snapped. “Oh.” Loofah said. “Do you know the way to Berry Valley?” Topps asked. “We just feel it, you know.” Loofah replied. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Mr. Threehorn moaned. “No, you see, we just felt it and found our way to Berry Valley once before. Of course, we had some problems with Hookthumb Sharpteeth but we got there in the end anyway.” Loofah said. “Some dinosaurs just seem to be very lucky.” Mr. Threehorn remarked. “So, can you do up with your tush and look like a bush if you get into any danger?” Loofah asked Topps. “Up with my what? Is this some kind of joke?” asked Topps. “No, it’s not. Watch.” Loofah said. He, Doofah, Foobie, and the other Yellow Bellies stick their rear ends upward and stick their heads in the sand. “And I thought Longnecks were the dumbest creatures out there. Guess I was wrong.” Topps remarked. “It’s actually not that dumb. It’s just that it won’t always work. A Sharptooth that isn’t looking for them might walk by them if he doesn’t bother to sniff for them. If he’s looking and sniffing for them, however, it won’t work.” Chomper said. “And what would you know?” Mr. Threehorn asked. Chomper, affronted by his remark, rolled his eyes. The gesture wasn’t lost on Mr. Threehorn, who quickly added “Oh, right.” Category:Episodes